101 Ways To Find True Love
by ketherandsandy4ever
Summary: Seventeenyearold Bijou Ribon has a couple problems... perfect advice, Hamtaro AND Boss liking her, a concert, a horny slut named Amanda, & a friend named Leroy. PLZ REVIEW!


**A/N: **Since I've finished Behind The Eyes, I'm starting a new story which I hope you guys will like! And BTW, Leroy Drint is my OC & is lead singer for a band I made up. Anyway, on with the story! Also, since I wrote about Sandy's life, I figured I'd do Bijou's life. Please review. Also this is a cross between a prologue & a chapter so it'll be short.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Hamtaro. All I own is Leroy & Kether, who may or may not be used in this story due to the fact that Bijou is the main character.

**101 Ways To Find True Love _by Laura McConnell_**

**Chapter One: **My bestfriend's bestfriend's boyfriend's bestfriend

**Bijou POV**

Hello. You probably all know who I am. I'm Bijou Ribon. And currently my best friend Sandy's best friend, Amanda, is bugging me to go to a concert. A. CONERT! For the love of god, I really don't want to go. Doesn't she understand what I'm going through? No wait. This is AMANDA we're talking about, she's so wrapped up with her boyfriend she wouldn't notice if the moon fell out of the sky yelling 'I'M GREEN CHEESE SO PLEASE DON'T EAT ME BECAUSE IF YOU DO YOU'LL DIE CAUSE ONLY CHEESE WITH MOLD ON IT IS GREEN!'.

What am I going through you ask? It's love troubles. Hamtaro & Boss. Who both like ME! My problem? I don't know who I like.

"Amanda," I said, "I DON'T want to go."

"But Biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiij!" Amanda whined, "Pleeeeeeeeeeeeease? Billie got us front row seats! And Leroy Drint is his best friend, YOU MUST GO BIJOU!"

Billie Joe Armstrong is & has been Amanda's boyfriend for a year now.

"Amanda I-"

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaase?" Amanda whined.

"OH OKAY!" I yelled, "I'LL GO TO THE DANG CONCERT!"

"Yay!" Amanda said giddily & immdediately went to call Billie. I swear. She needs to get her head OUT of those darn clouds & get it back down to earth!

See why we're not best friend's? She likes to party & wear RIDICULOUSLY skimpy outfits. We wonder if the place she buys her clothes is 'The Whore Store'. I prefer calmer stuff which is why I didn't want to go to a HEAVY METAL concert!

It's not like I have anything againist Fatal Attraction. There music is good. But I'm suffering. Not to mentinon, Leroy Drint is REALLY hot!

PLEASE tell me I didn't say that.

I did?

Ooops?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Oooh I am going to KILL that Amanda! She gave me an outfit & I put it on two minutes before Billie picked us up & it turned out to be one of her 'whore store' outfits so now I look like a walking stripper!

She's laughing & dancing & having 'fun' (if you know what I mean) with her boyfriend however.

"HEY BIJOU," Billie yelled, "LEROY WANTS TO MEET YOU!"

So Stan shoved me in the general direction of Leroy & I stumbled & fell at his feet.

Leroy extended his hand & helped me up. "Hey," he said, "Are you Bijou?"

"Y-yes." I blushed, not letting go of his hand. Thank god Hamtar-

"Bij!" I heard a familair voice yell out, "What are you doing?"

Hamtaro walked up & immediately looked wild with jealousy due to the fact that Leroy was still holding my hand.

I dropped Leroy's hand & blushed. "N-nothing." I said, "Hamtaro, this is Leroy, Leroy this is Hamtaro."

"Is Leroy your boyfriend?" Hamtaro asked just as Leroy asked, "Is Hamtaro your boyfriend?"

I gave a nervous laugh. "I... no." I said.

"To which question?" Leroy & Hamtaro both asked.

"Both." I felt like screaming.

Hamtaro looked suspicious. "Well," he said, "See ya Bij!" he ran off to join some of his friends.

I groaned. "So..." he said, "Want some spiked soda?" he joked even thought it probably WAS spiked.

"Sure." I said, smiling. I liked this guy.

Leroy walked over to me some soda.

"Ooooh, 'can I get you a sodapop I think I'm in love!'" Billie teased her.

"Oh shut up," I blushed, "He's _sweet. _Something you'd know _nothing_ about."

"Ooooh," Billie said to Amanda, "She's in loooooooove!"

"I AM SO NOT IN LOVE!" I yelled, blushing.

"Who's not in love with what & who?" asked Leroy, coming up behind them with Bijou's sodapop.

"NO ONE!" I yelled again.

"Touche' Bijou." Billie smirked, bringing his lips down to Amanda's neck & kissing her.

Amanda moaned & wrapped her arms around him.

Me & Leroy threw some popcorn at them. "CUT IT OUT!" me & Leroy yelled at them.

They did nothing except get more passionate so we shrugged & laughed.

"Hey Bijou," Leroy said, "The fans seem to be pretty tired of me having a little chit chat so I better get back up there so... do you want to hang out after the show?"

"Of course!" I said. And that's probably the worst mistake I ever made in my life.

**A/N: **sooo... what do you think? Good? Bad? OMGITOTALLYHATEYOUFORWRITINGTHISCRAP? Review & tell me! Anyway, the next chapter will be longer... So please review!


End file.
